Alex Rider Poems
by ALEXRIDERandCHERUB4EVER
Summary: Alex Rider Poems.
1. Life of a teenage spy

**Life Of A Teenage Spy**

Your dead brown orbs go to the moon

Your acute hearing to the sun

Your body to the earth

And your broken soul to the Heavens.

Oh Alex, Why'd you go.

You knew the risks.

Why'd you have to fight that foe

I guess thats just the life of a teenage spy


	2. Oh Alex, Why'd you go

**Oh Alex, why'd you go**

Oh, Alex Why'd you go

Why did you go fight that foe

I hope your happy

with all your family

Oh, Alex why'd you go

to me your death was a hard blow

your life a spy was short

You always did like extreme sport

Oh Alex, why'd you go

I never thought Blunt would sink that low

I just hope you'll forgive us

But I understand if you say no


	3. Like A Son And Father

**Like a son and Father**

I know it hurt you

It hurt me too

But now that you're gone

All I know is I miss you

You were there for so long

I never thought you'd leave

I thought you had another year

Waiting up your sleeve

The day that you left

Was the saddest of my life

I remember sitting at home

And crying all day and night

I might be selfish

But I wish you were here

Or if you stayed

For one more year

I know you loved me

And I still love you too

So I'm trying to be strong

Just for you

You had to let go

Even though you were holding on for so long

But there's not a day I don't think of you

And how you were so strong

I just want to tell you

That you're always in my heart

Even though I still cry

I know were not apart

It wasn't your time to leave Alex

I love you like you were my son

And you loved me like I your father

I still miss you Al'

Goodbye

We will meet again


	4. Goodbye Alex

**Goodbye Alex**

Goodbye

Why did you go

Goodbye

Why did you leave me

Goodbye Felix (Alex) Lester

Goodbye Alex Friend

Goodbye Alex Gardiner

Goodbye Abdul

Goodbye Alex Rider

Goodbye Alex

Goodbye me

Goodbye

Why did you use me

Goodbye

You killed me

Goodbye ASIS

Goodbye RAF

Goodbye CIA

Goodbye MI6

Goodbye Jack

I'm sorry I have to leave you

Goodbye Tom

keep on annoying the teachers for me

Goodbye Ben

I love you as a brother

Goodbye Wolf

You were an arse but you saved me

Goodbye Snake

Imagine I f you could see the injuries on me now

Goodbye Eagle

I bet I could beat you in a shooting contest now

Goodbye world

You'll have to survive on your own now

Goodbye Everyone

I am finally joining my family


	5. Hello Everybody

**Hello everyone**

Hello Dad

I knew we'd meet again

Hello Mum

I love you

Hello Ian

I forgive you

Hello Yassen

You died to put off the inevitable

Hello Everyone

I'm finally where I belong

Hello Jack

Welcome to heaven

I have waited so long to see you again

Hello Tom

Welcome to heaven

You took after me and died protecting your country

Hello Sabina

Welcome to heaven

I am so proud at what you have achieved

Hello Blunt

Back down to hell for you

You ruined so many lives

Hello Wolf

Welcome to heaven

You are still an arse I see

Hello Snake

Welcome to heaven

Don't worry , all injuries are gone now

Hello Eagle

Welcome to heaven

You're a lot more hyper now than you were when I met you first

Hello Ben

Welcome to heaven

I said we'd meet again

Hello Everyone


	6. Our Line Of Work

**Our Line Of Work**

You were sick and tired and we all knew,

that God would soon come to take you.

You fought so hard, so very long,

but through the pain, you stayed strong.

We all knew there would come a day,

when God would come to carry you away.

It doesn't make it easier to say goodbye,

and I try so hard not to cry.

I can't help but feel defeated,

or even maybe a little cheated.

But how very selfish would I be,

to hope and pray you could stay with me.

So as you laid there fighting for your life,

I had to tell you "It's ok to go".

Say "Hi" to your loved ones waiting on the other side.

I know some day; you'll be there when I take that ride.

It was too early for you Alex

But I know you're happy now

With all your family

Save me a place up there

With our line of work

You can never be too sure


	7. To Tom From Al

**To Tom From Al**

The day I told my best friend

It's like you knew me right away

It was funny how you understood

everything I had to say.

You listened to my problems

You listened to my dreams

You've been my friend forever

Maybe that's just what It seems

You knew everything about me

I've given you the key

The key to my heart

Where every best friend should be

We talk all day

We could talk all night

Even when we are near

Or totally out of sight

To be the best friend that you could be amazes me

Because I don't think you will ever see

The best friend that you turned out to be

I just wanted to say take care

and thanks for always being there!


End file.
